


Abducted

by JewellTrim



Series: Plot Book (Feel free to use them) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Confusion, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: Chris is confused...who are these men and why do they keep calling him Chris? Oh well, he'll just go home with his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't own the characters.  
> One shot drabble. No foreseeable sequel, sorry.  
> Plot can be used by someone else...

Vin walked quickly down the wide hallway as he made his way to the room he was given. His mind was swimming, only having being told what happened twenty minutes before rushing down to the hospital. When he stopped outside the room 104 he took time to calm down before pushing the door open. It was quiet in the room compared to the noise outside. He did his best to close the door silently after slipping into the room. The quiet bleeps of the machine were the only sounds being made as he got closer to the person lying in the bed.  
Resting one hand on top of the man’s hand, he tried to wake them up with his contact. There was a minute where nothing happened before hazel eyes finally appeared and stared up at him. There was no familiarity in them and the hand Vin was holding was pulled away from his hold. Vin looked down at his now empty hand and then back up at Chris. The blond was looking at him with mixed confusion and suspicion.  
“Chris? You alright there, cowboy?” asked Vin hesitantly.  
The blond didn’t say anything but just stared up at him.  
Five minutes later produced other members of team 7. First Buck and JD, then Ezra followed by Josiah and Nathan. The man’s confusion stayed on his face as each new face appeared in his room. Each man speaking words of concern about some accident that he must’ve been in apparently.  
“Chris, you feeling alright?” asked Buck, concerned his friend hadn’t said a word since their arrival, not even a complaint.  
Why do you keep calling me that? Thought the blond in confusion.  
Careful not to draw too much attention to his movements, which was almost impossible, he pressed the call button for a nurse.  
A minute later a pretty redhead arrived, not sure what was wrong, but stepped up to the man in the bed, “Did you need something, sir?”  
His voice was still weak and also he didn’t want these strange men to hear him. When the nurse leaned in closer to hear his words, he repeated himself.  
“Who are these people?” he said in an almost inaudible.  
The nurse looked a little surprised before looking at the other men in the room. They had all said that they were close friends and coworkers with the injured man, but apparently he didn’t know them or recognize them. She kept her voice down and whispered in his ear, “They are your friends, sir. From work.”  
The blond frowned, not really finding this information helpful.  
“I want them gone.”  
Vin picked up the last word and stepped a little forward, “Chris, did you bump your head? It’s us. It’s me, Vin. Vin Tanner.”  
The blond didn’t seem to make any connection with the name.  
“Is it possible to see his medical report of what happened? I’m the team’s medic.” Nathan asked the nurse. The woman nodded and walked out of the room with the man.  
The blond wasn’t pleased to be left with the remaining six men. The one with a funny mustache sat close to him and tried to touch him. Slipping his hand out of his grasp, he kept his eyes cautiously on the guy.  
“Chris, it’s me, Buck. Remember? I’m one of your oldest friends.”  
The blond wondered if his name was actually Chris. These people seemed to think it was, but that didn’t make sense. He was told earlier that his name was…wait, what did his wife say his name was again?  
“Not. Chris.” He croaked.  
Four of the six men looked at one another in concern.  
Ezra sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Perhaps he is just suffering a temporary amnesia. He will no doubt be fine once he’s around something familiar to him.”  
“No doubt he’d want to get out of here as soon as possible.” Vin grinned.  
JD shuffled nervously in his spot, “I don’t know guys, this doesn’t seem like the normal amnesia. He really looks like he doesn’t want us around.”  
A couple of minutes later a nurse came to ask them to wait outside in the waiting area. Nathan soon joined them, shaking his head in confusion.  
“Did you find anything in his medical reports?” asked Josiah.  
“No, he looks completely fine. I mean for a man who was supposed to have been in a car accident, he seems okay. No real bruises to indicate something like this.” Nathan said with a frown. “I also heard that we are not allowed to sign him out. That only his wife can.”  
“His wife?” Buck frowned and got up from the seat he had been resting in.  
“Sarah is dead though.” Vin said, crossing his arms over his chest. “So who’s this woman claiming him as her husband?”  
“I wasn’t given a name, but when I said the name Chris Larabee, they didn’t know who I was talking to. I mean on his report it still read John Smith, but that was before he was ‘identified’.” Nathan said, leaving out the finger quotes.  
“See if you can find out who this ‘wife’ is.” Josiah said to Buck and Ezra who nodded before moving off to talk to the nurses. “JD, go get your laptop and see what you can find on camera.”  
When it was just Nathan and Vin standing in front of him, Josiah only had to make eye contact with Nathan before the man moved off to go see if he could find any more information from the nurses and possibly find the paramedics that picked him up. “Vin, stay close to Chris’s room. Whoever is playing his wife is no good.”  
Vin wore a determined expression as he nodded and went back down the hall. Josiah got on his cellphone to call Travis to inform the judge of what was going on.

The blond opened his eyes again when he saw the dark brunette enter again. She wore a smile as she approached the side of the bed and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry I left you for so long, beloved. Shall I get you out of here?”  
“Yes.”  
Vin made it back to the room and saw that the door was open. He ran the rest of the way there and stopped in the doorway. The bed was now empty. Looking around in the hall, he tried to spot his friend.  
The blond sat in the passenger seat as the brunette got behind the wheel. She looked over to him, “Let’s go home, husband.”  
He smiled back at her before looking ahead as she drove them out of the hospital parking lot.  
“I’m having a hard time remembering what happened. A strange group of men came in calling me Chris. I think they had me confused for someone else. They kept calling me Chris.”  
“I guess it’s close to your name, but you’ve gone by Christopher for years now and hate the shortened name Chris. Don’t worry honey, all you need to know is I’m your wife, Ella and your name is Christopher Gaines.”  
He nodded complacently and closed his eyes to rest.  
Ella was surprised at how simple her plan was and how easy it had been to initiate it once she had the fake identification papers. Wiping his mind only took several altered beers before he was prepped. It would have to be repeated every 72 hours but the man she knew loved a drink so it wouldn’t be long before he was completely convinced that he was Christopher Gaines, her husband.


End file.
